


【铁虫】只有你能听见的歌（已弃）

by wenqing



Category: Peterpaker, TonyStark - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenqing/pseuds/wenqing





	1. Chapter 1

世界之大，而我偏偏遇上你。

男人乘着撩人的夜色，走进一家早已歌舞升平的酒吧，他拒绝了侍者的引导，独自走到酒吧的二楼独立的包间里，相对于一楼的吵闹，这里安静了不少，酒吧老班很快端上酒品，小食正准备大肆恭维一番，被男人伸手制止，老板识趣为男人把酒倒好，退了出去。

男人坐在真皮沙发上，手撑着头体会着这喧嚣又静谧的氛围，但很快现实不如他所愿，楼下突然的安静，让男人略带好奇的睁开了眼，他听见楼下有吵架的声音，于是起身向门外走去，他手撑着栏杆俯视着楼下的吵闹。

一个男孩正被一个肥硕的秃子推搡着  
“老子，叫你跳你就跳，钱你都拿了，你现在给我说你不跳”秃子满脸愤怒，眼中却是肮脏的念头，男孩邹着秀气的眉，棕色眼睛里极力在忍耐着怒气“先生，你说你是要点歌的”

楼上的男人听见男孩的声音，不仅侧目，他看向男孩，在昏黄的灯光下男孩的脸上笼罩一层夕阳的光辉，秀气的眉微皱着，眼睛略有怒气，却不失本来的纯澈与明亮，男人眼神向下移动看向那发出清澈声音的唇，看着那红润的因生气而微微噘起的唇，真想让人一亲芳泽。

这样的唇配上这样的声音叫床应该会很好听男人出神的想着，视线紧随在男孩身上。

男孩感受到了灼热的目光，他抬头望去，却空无一人他疑惑的愣起了神，却被他人有机可乘，那秃子趁着男孩愣神的时刻一把将他推到，男孩来不及反应摔倒在地打翻了旁边桌子上的酒杯，破碎的玻璃片瞬间没入皮肉，鲜血肆流。  
“嘶”男孩吃痛着，拔出卡在皮肉里的碎片，脱掉自己的外套裹缠在自己的手上，给了那秃子重重的一拳，那秃子被打的懵了，来不及反应脸上又挨了一拳，被打趴在地，顿时眼睛血红，从怀里掏出一把小刀，男孩此时握着手臂刚因为用力太大扯到伤口，疼痛让他的反应迟钝，眼前的略有模糊，让男孩看着那刀子即将没入自己的身体，认命般的闭上了眼。

但却没有预想里来的疼痛，他睁眼看见一个男人挡在他面前，刀已经被投郑到墙壁里，那秃子的手臂被卸了，疼的趴在地上叫不出声。

男孩怔怔的看着“sir...”男人侧头看了他一眼，转身把他扶起来，他叫过酒吧老板开口道“你知道该怎么做”声音低哑富有磁性，男孩听见不知为什么就脸红了起来，男人交代完事情，看了低着头的男孩，又看见还在流血的手，啧了一声，拉着男孩就上楼去。

“诶..诶.sir”男孩被拉着推到了沙发上，男人向他走去，男孩惊恐的护着身子“你干什么，你别过来，你不要以为你救了我，就可以...嘶...疼”男人蹲下身子，撕开已经粘到手上的衣服，也不搭理男孩自顾自的开始男孩处理伤口，男孩好奇的打量着男人，灯光打在男人身上，迷人的蜜色眼睛笼罩着一层金色，显的更加深邃，男孩贪恋般的向下看去，坚挺鼻子，紧抿着的薄唇，岁月虽然在这张脸上留下了一些痕迹，但却显的更有魅力。  
简直是致命的吸引，该死，怎么会有这么好看的人，男孩心想着就一直盯着男人的脸来看，男人注意到男孩的目光，微微抬头略笑着说  
“你在看什么”  
“您真的是长得很好看...”男孩出神的回答着。

男人嘴角弧度更加上扬“这不该是形容一个男人的词，kid”  
男孩听到男人叫他kid猛的回过神怒视着“我不是小孩子！”男人好笑的看着他，起身自己倒了一杯酒“你是这家酒吧的驻唱歌手”

男孩伸手抓了一杯酒嘟囔到“很快就不是了”  
男人夺过男孩的酒杯“你还不能喝酒”  
男孩生气的过去夺“我说了我不是小孩子！”  
男人把酒杯举高“你今年几岁”  
“19岁”男孩说完就后悔，该死怎么在这个男人面前就有一种顺从感。  
两人就这样僵持着，等到敲门声响起，才各回其位，男人说了声进来，酒吧的老板打开门给了男人一张账单“Mr.stark”男人瞟了一眼就签了字。  
男孩突然问了一句“老板，我需要赔偿多少钱”眼里满是紧张，老板看了看背过身去喝酒的男人，对男孩笑着说“您不用赔偿任何费用，您以后还可以在这里唱歌。”说着转身走了出去。  
男孩愣在哪里想到老板刚才的眼神，他回过头不好意思的对着男人说“我会还你的，sir”  
男人回过头去，拿起沙发上的衣服不答复他的话“你叫什么名字”男孩愣了一下“Peter.Parker”  
“Peter吗...”男人听后沉吟了一下，从钱包里拿出来一张名片递给男孩“我临时还有事就先走了，有事联系我。”男孩愣愣的接过名片，

男人揉了揉他的头发，靠近他的耳边“有缘再见，kid”然后绕过男孩走了出去。

男孩被男人撩拨的脸红的就要滴出血来，半天才反应过来，看着那张黑色的名片上印着一个名字和电话号码，男孩抚摸着烫金的字体，看着包扎好的手喃喃道“Tony.Stark....”


	2. Chapter 2

爱上一个人，不会是因为他的长相，  
他的衣着，或者他的豪车，  
而是因为只有他唱的出，  
只有你能听见的歌。

Peter这些天一直心神不宁，脑子里一直浮现男人的那双深邃的眼和在他耳边吐息的唇，想到男人那天暧昧的举动，男孩突然红了脸，整个人周围都飘着粉红的泡泡，一脸的花痴像。  
Ned看到Peter的怪异，走过去拍了他一下“Hi，bro，你在思春吗？”  
Peter被他吓了一跳，瞪着他“我没有！”  
“没有，没有怎么一脸花痴像”Ned调侃他道，  
“你看错了，我只是在想今天晚上演出的事”Peter躲避着好友的目光。  
Ned看他不想说，耸了耸肩“well，你不想说就算了，别太大压力了，你可是咱们乐队主唱”说着拍了拍他的肩，Peter对着Ned自信的说“放心吧，bro”

Peter的乐队由五个人组成，Peter是专职主唱，他的朋友Harry是吉他手，Michelle是一位女贝斯手，Flash是键盘手，Ned则是鼓手，Peter的乐队已经组建一年多了，已经小有名气，今天有人请他们在宴会上演出，听说这个宴会上有不少名人，这对于他们来说是个上升的好机会。

Tony此时正坐在他的书房里看书，他的智能管家提醒他“sir，您一个小时以后，要受邀参加宴会”  
男人听到不以为然继续看着书道

“Jarvis，我不记得我有约”

“事实上，是Miss.potts的约，不过她说她要临时度假把这件事推给您”他的AI耐心的回答着

“我不会去的”男人头也不抬的说着

“Miss.potts知道您会这么说，她说如果您不宴会去的话，她不介意把您的几个酒柜毁掉”

男人听到这里眉毛微挑，重重的合上了书，哼了一身“她倒是会挑东西。”起身打开了衣柜，随便挑了一身高定西装，取出一副橙色的眼镜，拿起那张被AI管家放好的邀请函，语气不快的说着“今天晚上最好能有趣些”

男人到达目的地时宴会已经进行了一半，明显他是故意的。  
男人将车交给了侍者，径自走了进去，早已等的焦急万分的竞标者看见他简直跟看见宝贝一样，顿时扑上去滔滔不绝的恭维脱口而出，男人礼貌的与他虚与委蛇，脚步却一直向前走去，他想找个安静的角落把今晚度过。

但他却忽视了自己有着怎样的一张脸，那张极漂亮的脸，和身上成熟的魅力，让他不得不成为招蜂引蝶的体质，但男人却从各个方向围绕过来的各色美女一一避开，

还真是“万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。”男人身后的竞标者腹诽着，随即赶快跟了上去。  
当男人摆脱掉那些莺莺燕燕，正准备找个地方清净一会，却听到了熟悉的声音，他环顾四周顺着声音的来源，走到了舞台前，看到舞台上的人，不禁嘴角上扬，自言自语道“今天晚上倒是没白来”  
Tony看着舞台上唱歌的男孩，聚光灯都打在男孩身上，男孩浅栗色的头发因为被汗打湿，几缕碎发贴在额头上，浅栗色的眼睛闪闪发亮，红润的唇一张一合唱出动人的歌。  
Tony就这样注视男孩，而台上的男孩明显也看见了他，毕竟他那张脸想不让人注意都难。

Peter看到Tony注视着自己的目光不禁心跳漏了一拍，差点唱跑调，赶快躲开视线。  
台下的男人显然注意到了Peter的失态，不禁笑了起来，而此刻Peter正忍不住看了他一眼，看到男人脸上的笑，这下彻底唱跑调了，还好歌已经唱到最后，全场掌声热烈，乐队成员们向宾客们表达谢意，当Peter再向人群中寻找那抹身影时，却毫无踪迹，Peter环顾着看见熟悉的衣角从通往天台的门后一闪而过。

Harry准备喊Peter去庆祝“Peter，我们去...”Peter不等他说完“对不起，你们先走吧我还有事”不等说Harry回答就已经走了出去，Harry怔怔的看着远去的背影，脸上满是失落。

Peter跑到天台上，一打开门就看见那抹熟悉的身影，他高兴的跑过去“好久不见，Mr.stark”  
Tony转过身看见男孩因为剧烈运动而，起伏略带的胸膛，他走过去手拂上去“喘口气再说话”  
男孩瞬间红了脸，退开几步“我..我没事”

男人满含笑意的看着男孩开口道“歌唱的很好”  
“啊，是吗，Mr.stark你喜欢吗”Peter抬起头满怀期待的看着他，  
“不过，为什么最后跑调了”Tony眼里闪过一层戏谑，他突然很想欺负Peter。

Peter想起跑调的原因恨恨的看着面前的那张脸结结巴巴的说不出话来，随即转移话题“Mr.stark，上次的事我还没有谢你，我请你吃饭吧”男孩刚说出口就后悔了，看着男人的高定西装，名牌手表，自己哪有什么钱请他吃饭，他肯定不会答应我的。

正当男孩脸上风云变换的时候，男人将一切尽收眼底，走近男孩笑着说“我接受你的邀请。”


	3. Chapter 3

喜欢一个人，始于颜值，陷于才华，忠于人品。

Peter因为男人的靠近，红了脸，他退开几步“我先去拿东西，您在会场门口等我。”  
男人笑着看着脸红跑开的男孩，心里感叹道真是纯情。  
男孩到达门口时已经换掉了演出服，换上了白色T恤配拼色条纹的浅蓝衬衫，搭配着浅色系的牛仔裤和白色的鞋子，一身浅色系的搭配让他整个人显得更加纯白，真想玷污他Tony盯着Peter想着。  
“Mr.stark，你在看什么”Peter疑惑的看着他，开始打量着自己，Tony回了神“没什么，我们去哪Peter”Peter愣了一下，这是Tony第一次叫他的名字，他回过神回答着“去我家。”

Tony被Peter带到一座略旧的小公寓前，但Peter的屋子却跟这个旧公寓格格不入，屋子里布置虽然简单但是很精致，还有些复古的元素。Tony走到一台留声机前，抚摸着说“你自己一个人住吗，Peter”Peter在厨房翻找着声音略大的回复着Tony“以前我和婶婶一起住，不过她现在去了华盛顿就剩我自己了”  
Peter走出来看见Tony正在欣赏他家的布置“这些都是我婶婶弄得，她是一个很享受生活的人，而我只会把一切弄乱”  
Tony回头看着他“并没有，我觉得很好”  
Peter提着手里的牛肉“我做牛排给你吃”  
Tony“不用那么麻烦，夜宵而已”  
Peter想了想，“那我做蛋包饭给你吃”  
Tony笑着说“好”  
“那我去拿鸡蛋”Peter向前走去，走的太快被绊了一下，整个人向前摔去。  
Peter害怕的闭上了眼睛，却摔入了一个温暖的怀抱，他睁开眼看见自己被Tony抱在怀中，Tony担心的问着“没事吧Peter，有没有崴到脚”说着就准备蹲下身去查看，Peter赶快往后退“我没事，我先做饭去了”说着慌慌忙忙拿着鸡蛋躲到了厨房。  
Tony看着他的反应无奈的笑了笑，然后坐在了餐桌前等着。  
  
Peter一边做饭一边透过双向玻璃看着男人的背影，他想起刚才摔在男人的怀里，和男人身上好闻的小雏菊味道，“好想再抱他一次”男孩看着男人的背影喃喃道...  
很快Peter把饭端上桌，金黄的米粒配着火腿，卖相相当不错，Tony本来不饿但却被勾起了食欲，开始品尝起来，Peter就一直坐在男人对面看着他发呆，Tony感受到男孩的视线“怎么了Peter，我的吃相很不好吗”  
Peter愣了一下，随即反应过来“不不，Mr.stark，没有，我只是想问你味道怎么样”男人吃相很好看，甚至是优雅，是那种深埋在骨子里的优雅，老天，怎么有吃饭也这么好看的人Peter腹诽着。  
  
“味道吗...”Tony停顿了一下，男孩紧张的看着他，“我觉得特别好吃”男人笑着回答，男孩松了口气“您喜欢就好”“恩，我很喜欢”  
男人小声的说着，Peter疑惑问到“您说什么”男人抬起头神秘的说“没什么”  
很快饭就见了底，Tony起身准备把盘子拿去洗，Peter突然站起来去抢“我来就好”身体向前倾去，Tony下意识的躲了一下，Peter没抢到身体更向前倾，重心不稳向前倒去双手撑着桌子，嘴唇擦过Tony的唇，男孩一下子收回动作，趁着男人没反应过来，飞速夺过盘子，向厨房跑去，Tony反应过来，用手碰了碰自己的唇，嘴角扬起一抹微笑，回头看着关的严严实实的门，笑意更深。  
门的那一头的Peter，捂着自己的唇，一脸想切腹自尽的表情，天哪！我怎么会亲了Mr.stark，他不会讨厌我吧，男孩想着刚才画面整个人趴着墙上，恨不得钻进去。  
Tony见Peter许久不出来，开始在屋里转着，他转到阳台，看摆着乐谱，旁边放着一把吉他，他走过去，想象着男孩弹琴的样子，他不由得开始拨弄琴弦。

Peter听到琴声，惊讶的打开了门，他向阳台的方向走去，因风而摆动的窗帘，让他看不真切，他也往前走了几步站在帘子后面，他听见男人正在弹他最近写的曲子，而且还添加修改了，让原本贫乏的地方显得更丰富多情。  
他向前走去去看正在弹琴的男人，月光柔和打在男人身上，使男人身上的气息更加柔和，男人微闭着眼，修长的手指轻刷着和弦。  
男人察觉到注视，缓缓睁开蜜色的眼睛，眼里还有没有褪去的柔情就那么的看着Peter。

只此一眼，彻底的乱了Peter的心弦。

亿万人海里，你我相遇概率是几亿分之一，  
但，爱上你，却是命中注定。


	4. Chapter 4

那时候，我并不知道，我会多么渴望得到您。

Peter觉得自己谈恋爱了，他最近上课总是心不在焉，不是发呆就是傻笑，被老师连连侧目自然少不了被留堂，Peter这个星期因第四次被留堂耽误排练被忍无可忍的Michelle直接拉了出啦，被拖到他们的练习室，刚进门就看见所有人都在那里等着他，畏缩的坐了过去。  
众人围着Peter坐了一个圈，Ned率先说了话“Mr.Parker鉴于你最近的表现组织要给你开大会，阐述一下你最近为什么这么消极怠工”Peter一听就立马低下了头。  
Flash一看Peter不肯说“Peter，你今天要不承认错误，咱们今天可得好好畅谈一番”  
Peter一听急了“你们这是囚禁，我要人权！”  
Michelle一看Peter反抗一掌拍到Peter椅子的扶手上“想要人权就快老实交代”  
Peter语塞别过头去，Harry见三人逼的太紧，走过去打圆场“Peter不想说你们就别勉强他...”“我喜欢上一个人”Peter开口说道，Harry听到仿若雷劈失声道“你说什么！？”  
Ned凑过去圈住Peter的肩膀“我就说你有猫腻，快交代是谁！”Michelle跟Flash一起调侃他“你这万年铁树会开花”“哎，也不知道那个女孩真惨被你看上了。”  
Peter抬头道“不是女生，我喜欢的是一个男人。”四人听了都惊了一下，Harry神色缓和了不少，Michelle看见拍了Harry一下“你不会喜欢Harry吧”Harry被拍的一愣，尴尬的笑笑，眼里满含期待。  
Peter“不要开玩笑了，我喜欢的人不是他”Harry听见他这么说，眼里满是痛楚，  
Ned急切的问着“你快说是谁”Peter犹豫的说着“他叫TonyStark”  
Harry一听突然按着Peter的肩“你说谁”Peter无措的看着他“TonyStark”  
Michelle在旁边想着“TonyStark，这个名字听着好耳熟”Flash沉思着突然大叫“我想起来了，TonyStark是那个制造军火，后来改行的富豪，不过听说他为冷傲孤僻，不易相处，而且深居简出，Peter你是怎么会喜欢上他的，话说你应该都见不到他的。”Flash疑惑的看着他，Peter赶紧看向别处，Ned“这小子肯定没交代完，快点坦白从宽，抗拒从严。”说着两人就围上来准备对Peter上下其手，Peter惊恐道“你们干什么，我交代我交代！”等Peter说完了一切，Michelle叹气道“不是吧，Peter你这就喜欢他了，他有你说的那么好看，那么有才，我看他像是故意要勾你的吧”Peter急切的说“他不是的，他真的这么好”Ned调笑着“你看，八字没一撇呢，都护起来了”Peter一听“那又怎样，我要跟他告白。”“不可以！”Harry吼道，Peter奇怪的看着他“为什么不可以。”Michelle看着气氛不对赶紧打圆场“Harry怕你没准备好，突然告白可能不会成功”“我不怕，他要是不同意我就一直追，我就不信他不喜欢我”少年的脸上是满满的自信，笑容明媚，但这笑容却刺痛了另一个人的眼，Harry想说什么却被Michelle拦住，Peter开心的说“兄弟们，你们会支持我吧，我要给他告白，而且就在今天”“不是吧，这么急，你矜持一点。”Peter不好意思的笑着“去吧兄弟，我们会祝福你的，我们觉得你一定会成功的”Peter一听得到最好朋友的支持不禁更有信心起来“成功了，你待请我们吃饭”Ned说道  
Peter无奈的说“就知道你们不安好心。”两人拥着他“择日不如撞日，就今天吧”Peter被围着也不得反抗只得被两人拥着出去，Ned回头说到“Michelle，Harry快走，今天Peter请客”  
当Harry准备起身，Michelle拦住了他“Harry，我知道你喜欢Peter，但既然Peter有了喜欢的人，那就请尊重他的选择”Harry也不看她，脸色阴沉的走了出去，Michelle看着叹了口气。

Peter一直都是实干派，说要做就去做，说喜欢一个人那就是喜欢一个人，刚吃完饭他就拿起手机准备打电话，但就要在电话号码播出去那一刻，突然犹豫了，他放下手机开始胡思乱想，却无意间碰到拨出键，直到手机那边传来人声，Peter才反应过来看见手机上的通话中的页面，惊的差点把手机摔了，在电话那边的男人再一次耐心的喂了一声后，Peter稳了稳心神才说话“Hi，Mr.stark我是Peter，我想约您见一面”Peter紧张的说着，电话那头很长时间没有答复，Peter试探的问着“您要是忙，就下次吧”Peter恨不得赶快被挂电话。  
那头的男人笑了一下“不，我不忙，你在那我去找你”Peter惊的脱口而出“我..我在第三大街”“好，我去接你。”说完就挂断了电话，Peter看着电话里传来的忙音，半天还是没有反应过来。  
电话那头的男人挂断电话，开始忍不住笑起来，想起那日在男孩家里那个意外的浅吻，笑意更深。  
十分钟后，一辆迈巴赫驶入第三大街，Tony很远就看见在街边站着的Peter，他把车停到Peter身边降下窗户“晚上好，Peter”突然被叫到名字，Peter抬头正对上Tony那双蜜色的眼，脸红的低下了头，但他仿佛下定决心一般，向前走去，拉开车门坐了进去，笑着回答Tony“晚上好，Mr.stark”Tony替Peter系上安全带，问到“我们去哪”Peter红着脸说“曼哈顿音乐学院”Tony惊讶的说“你在曼哈顿音乐学院上学”“对啊，怎么了。”Peter疑惑的看着他，“不，没什么，你很优秀”Tomy看着Peter，眼里满是欣赏。  
车子很快行驶到学校门口，不过Peter并没有领着Tony走前门，而是走了后门，Tony看着四周黑暗的教学楼不禁更好奇Peter带他在这里来干什么。Peter带Tony来到了他们的排练室，打开灯，Tony眼里微微惊讶，排练室的装备很齐全甚至很好，好到不该是他们这个年纪的大学生该有的装备，Tony来不及细想就被Peter拉进了另一间房间，里面放了一架钢琴，Peter搬了一个椅子，放在钢琴旁边“Mr.stark我想唱首歌给你听，希望可以耐心听完。”Tomy笑着揉了揉他的头发“我会的”随即在椅子上坐好等着Peter的动作，Peter看着Tomy鼓起勇气走到钢琴边坐下深吸口气，抬眼深深的看着Tomy，手指按下音键，开口唱着  
If i walk would you run  
我的靠近会让你却步吗？  
If i stop would you come  
我的止步会让你走近我吗？  
If i say you're the one  
如果我说你就是我的他  
would you believe me  
你又会相信吗  
If i ask you to stay  
如果我请你留下  
would you show me the way  
你愿意指引我吗？  
Tell me what to say  
该说什麽话  
so you don't leave me  
才能把你留下？  
The world is catching up to you  
世界牵绊了你的脚步  
While your running away  
而你努力狂奔  
to chase your dream  
追逐你的梦想  
It's time for us to make a move  
这次我们该迈出脚步  
cause we are asking one another tochange  
争取这一次改变的机会  
And maybe i'm not ready  
即便我还没准备好  
But i'll try for your love  
但我要争取你的爱  
I can hide up above  
我可以假装不在乎  
I will try for your love  
我要争取你的爱  
We've been hiding enough  
我们已经躲藏了太久  
If i sing you a song, would you sing along？  
如果我为你唱歌，你会跟著唱吗？  
Or wait till i'm gone, oh how we push and pull  
如果一直等到我离开，我们将会怎麼分离？  
If i give you my heart ，would you just play the part  
如果给你我的心，你也会一样付出吗？  
Or tell me it's the start of something beautiful  
还是会告诉我这是个美好的开始？  
Am i catching up to you  
我将一直追随你  
While your running away.  
直到你离开，  
And maybe i'm not ready  
即便我还没准备好  
But i'll try for your love  
但我要争取你的爱  
I can hide up above  
我可以假装不在乎  
I will try for your love  
我要争取你的爱  
We've been hiding enough  
我们已经躲藏太久  
I will try for your love  
我要争取你的爱  
I can hide up above  
我可以假装不在乎  
If i walk would you run  
我的靠近会让你却步吗？  
If i stop would you come  
我的止步会让你走近我吗？  
If i say you're the one  
如果我说你就是我的他  
would you believe me  
你又会相信吗？

男孩清澈的充满爱意声音唱着这首歌，让Tony的心漏掉几拍，他深深地看着男孩，Peter起身走到Tony身边“Mr.stark你愿意回答我吗”Tony突然不知道该说什么“Peter，我..”不等Tony说完，Peter上前一步捧起Tony的脸，就吻了下去，一分钟后他放开Tony“我喜欢你，Mr.stark，我要得到你。”

先生，我要得到你。


End file.
